


Blueberry Pie

by AncientCountry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCountry/pseuds/AncientCountry
Summary: A smutty fun time with Sans the Skeleton.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Blueberry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my documents folder for years now and I never got around to finishing it until now. So have fun with this perverted little story.

You sat silently in the stool while overlooking the items sprawled across the counter, “Hmmm,” your phone was swaying back and forth in your palm as you tapped your thumb against its side contemplatively, “it's been exactly eight months...I'll do it,” staring at the screen a bit more thoughtfully, you couldn't help but smile, “I'm sure he'll appreciate it.”

Tapping at the lit screen to write up your message, you couldn't help the soaring excitement that erupted in your chest at the sight of your text flying up in a speech bubble.

_(xxx)_

_11:23 AM: 'Hey, you working?'_

Staring at the screen for a moment before doing anything else, you sighed as you looked around the room you were currently occupying. Boxes were stuffed in the corner of the kitchen, they didn't really belong there but you were tired of tripping over cardboard every time you went over to the disorganized house. It wasn't as though you were uncomfortable with disarray, you just had to get everything sorted out and cleaned and the boxes would only slow you down. Before you could get up and start your business, your phone jingled in your hands.

_Snazzy_

_11:26 AM: 'hey pal, yeah i'll be off in a few though.'_

_: 'why, feelin' bonely?'_

Your cheeks rose with a smile at the pun-laced response you received, warmth spreading through your chest once again. You couldn't help the pleasant feelings you caught whenever the large skeleton texted you, you were just built in such a way that he had your lips quirking all the time. It didn't help that you were dating each other.

Well not officially dating, actually, probably not at all. However, the way you two interacted with each other, the way you were practically always over at each other's homes and bantering like a bunch of comedians would always throw people off when you never held hands or kissed. By most everyone's standards, you could've been seen as a couple, romantic and all. The truth however, was that Sans just didn't seem interested in you, or at least he didn't make any sort of move to let you know that you were truly together. The only basis to even go off of, was that you were practically always with him, second to his brother and that he would always text you late at night just to crack some jokes or comfort you when you were feeling down or even ask ridiculous questions and vice versa. He'd even go out shopping with you or just stroll around whenever you invited him – don't forget, he was a truly lazy bones and didn't partake in such activities with most anyone. You both seemed to always know when the other was needed, you were practically two sides of the same coin. Hell, you'd fallen asleep on each other a few times while you'd spent the day in either's room talking about life in general – for anyone who knew it, Sans was not a touchy person in the slightest and he was definitely touchy with you. You shivered as you remembered the time he absentmindedly rubbed your thigh in his lap when you were having a horror movie night. Those large hands got your blood pumping faster than you thought was healthy.

It was true that you had romantic and sexual feelings for the skeleton, very powerful and growing feelings for him, but he never acted upon the flirtatious implications you made and would retort with a pun or a badly placed joke whenever such matters arose. There were times you thought that it was probably some miscommunication between monster and human cultures and he just didn't get what you were trying to address, but other times you just thought he wanted to take things slow. Maybe he was the type who just wasn't into the more sexual side of a relationship and he just wanted to have the platonic aspect between you two. If that were the case, you were very much content with it – there was no denying that you would've liked to be more, but you were happy with just being around him and if that's all he wanted then that was perfectly one hundred percent fine. His company was enough for you. Sometimes though, you wondered if he just saw you as another generic friend, which was okay with you as well, but you honestly wanted him to understand your feelings if that were the case. You wanted to make sure that your feelings weren't going to be reciprocated if you brought them up or get your hopes up for something that wasn't there. Either way, you were content with the relationship you had with him. If it was platonic, then it was a platonic that you would happily be a part of.

_(xxx)_

_11:28 AM: 'Haha tibia honest, just a bit bonehead.'_

_: 'We actually haven't talked for the past couple days, I miss your humerus puns.'_

For the past couple of days, you hadn't heard from the lazy pile of bones. You'd lost contact the day after he'd left your place after a sleepover. Well kind of a forced sleepover since he'd had a couple too many bottles of honey over at Grillby's and you didn't want him getting hurt on his way back home – you ended up taking the initiative to keep him over. It turned out that he was having terrible flashbacks that had drove him to just drink the memories away – you spent the whole night soothing his sobbing hiccups with your fingertips gently scraping over his skull cradled in your lap while he drifted off. You were actually kind of surprised when you woke up in your bed only to find your phone blinking with a text that let you know he'd already gone home. You weren't even sure if he remembered what had happened.

_'And I wanted to know if you were better.'_

Waiting for him to send a text or to actually start typing one up, you hopped out of the stool and left the kitchen to check out everything you needed to do. There were a couple of boxes that still had to be moved and a few that needed to be loaded up, you were determined to get it all packaged and set aside but you had to use a couple of things first. Plopping down in the center of the cubes of cardboard, you dug through a couple that were mislabeled or possibly jokingly written 'kitten' and pulled out the only available mixing bowl. Grateful that you were able to understand the labels quite easily, you hopped up and headed into the kitchen to get everything together. Your phone buzzed as you finished setting items up.

_Snazzy_

_11:35 AM: 'yeah sorry 'bout that, you know eye socket holdin' my sweet sauces.'_

It didn't seem like he remembered, but you were willing to drop the subject if he just didn't want to bring it up. You knew it got him down.

_(xxx)_

_11:36 AM: 'Hahaha, you don't have the guts for it Sans.'_

_Snazzy_

_11:37 AM: 'good one kid, i've got no femur either so i'm good to go.'_

_(xxx)_

_11:38 AM : 'Glad to hear it, cause I've got a surprise for you when you get down here.'_

_Snazzy_

_11:38 AM: '…'_

_: 'wait what?”_

_(xxx)_

_11:39 AM: 'What, has having no eyeballs finally taken it's toll?'_

_: 'I'm at the old house you bag o' bones :p'_

_: 'Kinda impressed, you actually packed on your own for once.'_

_: 'That in itself kinda deserves a reward don't ya think?'_

_Snazzy_

_11:40 AM: 'that's not it…'_

_: 'what kind of surprise?”_

Thinking of how to word what you wanted to say, you couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled out of your throat as you decided to play with him a little.

_(xxx)_

_11:42 AM: 'It's something I said I would give you a couple weeks ago.'_

_Snazzy_

_11:43 AM: '…'_

_: 'I know what you're doin' here _____'_

_: 'you're bein' vague on purpose'_

_: 'y'know eye socket these kinds of things after a night of drinkin'_

_(xxx)_

_11:44 AM: 'What is it Sans?'_

_Snazzy_

_11:44 AM: 'i don't know, just patella me.'_

_(xxx)_

_11:45 AM: 'Oh well, guess you'll have to wait 'till you get home~'_

_Snazzy_

_11:46 AM: 'fine pal, then i'm not goin' down today.'_

_(xxx)_

_11:46 AM: '…'_

_11:48 AM: ' ',:}'_

…

_Snazzy_

_11:52 AM: '...alright well that was a lie'_

_: 'but still! tell me what it is!'_

_(xxx)_

_11:53 AM: 'See you soon~'_

Without as much as another glance to the phone, you set it aside and rolled up your sleeves to prepare for the oncoming mess that was surely to happen because of your lack of tools at your disposal, “let's get started then shall we?”

Before you had gone down to the old home, you had set out early in the morning to pick up everything you needed and even gone out to the local picking field to gather a hefty lot of blueberries – you were actually a bit tired. You knew Sans had a tooth for the occasional sweet, so you decided on making him a blueberry pie – whether he liked the whole pie or not, the leftover berry sauce mix would definitely be enough of a treat for him. Setting out to make the dough and prep it for the pie tin, you chuckled as you mixed it all up and rolled it out. _He'll probably ask if I'm trying to poison him._

After you got the crust and strips wrapped up and in the fridge, you went to rinse your hands and the bowl with the melted bucket of snow you had gathered before getting there since there was no way you were going to be able to use the sink. Stepping out of the kitchen after prepping the oven while you waited for the dough to finish cooling, you found yourself dragging out an old vacuum to start properly cleaning up. Getting some of the boxes set aside and out of sight, you started up the noisy thing and started on the dusty floor. There really wasn't much to clean in the living room since the home was rather minimalistic, but you gathered up quite a bit of dirt and other bits of residue. After bringing the vacuum upstairs for future use you sighed as you trotted back down the steps.

Looking out the window you were passing, you couldn't help a soft smile at the snow piled up on the sills – it was amazing how much it snowed underground, but you honestly didn't mind it. In truth, you were going to miss the once lively town. Although you hadn't been there before the barrier broke, you had a wonderful time when you first visited the lovely area when intercommunications were first allowed and monsters hadn't jumped the gun to settle on the surface yet. You remembered the vendors and the lovely little bar Grillby was running before his departure to topside, the lively music that had everyone smiling and intermingling with each other. Most of all, you remembered your first encounter with your large skeletal companion. Cold, curt and rather condescending for a dude with no guts, who knew he'd devolve into such a warm and plush teddy bear of a guy. It was actually probably the main reason you would miss everything down there, the memories were just too precious.

“Hmm,” with a melancholic sigh, you returned to the kitchen and went about preparing the sauce for the berries, “oh he's gonna love this,”you chuckled as you mixed the wet items together, taking a small lick of it yourself, “mmm yeah definitely,” taking up a couple handfuls of the blueberries, you dumped them in and blended them heartily with the sauce, “oooh yes,” pulling out the crust and strips, you carefully poured the berries in, sure to leave the remaining sauce in a spare condiment bottle you had brought along. Getting the lattice cover and egg wash finished, you couldn't help the satisfied squeal that escaped your throat.

Setting it in the oven, you carefully wiped your hands clean and washed up the dishes so they could be repackaged and put away for the move. Sitting back down on the stool you had first preoccupied, you pulled your phone up to get back to the book you'd been reading on it – you couldn't stop the boisterous laugh that escaped your throat at the amount of messages Sans had sent you after you'd ignored his pleas. Swiping the screen, you jovially scrolled through them to find the highlights of his rambling.

_Snazzy_

_11:54 AM: '____ don't do this, i'm serious!'_

_11:56 AM: '…'_

_: 'you're really doin' this huh?'_

_12:00 PM: '______'_

_12:02 PM: '_________________'_

_12:03 PM: '__________________________________!'_

_12:05 PM: 'just answer to your name dammit!'_

…

_12:10 PM: 'stop ignoring me…'_

_: 'i know you know i'm talking to you'_

_: 'you're really rattlin' my bones here buddy'_

_12:15 PM: 'don't make me beg kid'_

_: '…'_

_12:20 PM: 'please.'_

_…_

_12:30 PM: 'you're gonna get me fired...'_

_: 'File attachment'_

Your lips quirked at the little icon on your screen. Tapping it to blow it up and get a clear view, you felt your heart speed up with excitement. He had sent you a little video of himself - he was seated in the corner of the break room of his job. You could hear the clacking of his metacarpals against the phone. His cheeks were dusted blue as he avoided eye contact from the lens.

_“i know you're gonna keep this stored on your phone or computer to blackmail me but whatever,”_ your cheeks grew hot at the deep grunting whisper of his voice, you rarely ever heard it since he was always either loud with jokes or silent with snores – it was definitely candy for the ears and you felt no shame in your immediate decision to keep the video saved, “ _i'm beggin' ya buddy,_ ” you could see his cheeks growing even brighter with intensity as he spoke, eyes still avoiding you as he mustered up the words he wanted to say, “ _please...please tell me,”_ your hand was clasped tight over your mouth as you squirmed just listening to his growly whispered pleas – you'd heard him beg you plenty of times before for things, but never with a voice as mesmerizing as he was using now. _Thank the stars for job restrictions!_

Just as you were positive the video was going to end, you quirked with a squeal as his eyes finally made eye contact with you – they mimicked that of a certain cat from a certain movie you'd watched a long time ago and it was the most hilariously adorable thing you'd ever seen, “ _please ____ i'm begging you,”_ even with him whispering your name, his giant orbs for eyes were just too damn distracting to even acknowledge it. The video cut off and you found your sides as you tried to suppress the pleasant chortles that shook your body.

The video had started out sweet and unintentionally hot, but quickly rebounded to complete and utter hilarity in a matter of seconds. Calming the feverish chuckles to get back to what you were doing, you jumped in surprise as your phone buzzed to life. Skipping over the last few texts you'd gotten from him, you smiled.

_Snazzy_

_1:03 PM: 'I know you got my message'_

_: 'it says you got my message so don't try and fake it'_

_: '...well doesn't matter anyway, i'm already comin'_

Chuckling at his defeated response, you tapped out of your messages and returned to the story you were reading. You knew his one true weakness was surprises and you knew just how to exploit said weakness so easily, it was one of the perks for hanging around him all the time. You never did anything to hurt him and never anything too drastic that would upset him, he knew that you would never do such a thing but he was never outright gung ho with your mischief either way.

Scrolling through the page while you crossed your legs, you rested your elbow on the counter to rest your temple on your knuckles. You hadn't realized how hungry you were until the scent of the pie cooking wafted up to your nose, your stomach growling loudly. _Good thing I picked too many berries._ Dragging the bag of fruit over to you, you went back to your reading while popping a berry in your mouth every now and then – they were sweet and tangy. Perfect.

Fortunately for you, you'd made it to the pivotal point of your story so there was plenty of entertainment to pass the time, “oh c'mon, that's just...nooo she didn't,” you felt your emotions flaring up at the intensity of the scene, that's how you knew you'd chosen a good story, “I can't believe this, no y-ugh okay…I knew he was gonna die,” you'd gotten so caught up in your story that you hadn't even felt the presence a few feet away from you.

“so what's the surprise?” your lips quirking at the familiar drawl of a voice, you didn't even bother looking up from your story – unfortunately a skeletal hand was covering your screen much faster than you were able to continue your obliviousness, “can't ignore this bag o' bones now pal.”

Finally looking up to your large companion, you found yourself filled with giddy joy, “oh hey, didn't see you there.”

“right, ya doof,” his hand was ruffling your hair as you popped a berry in your mouth with a chuckle, his brow bones were furrowed slightly, “...you saw the-”

“Video? Yeah, yeah I did” you found yourself smiling through your words and laughing even harder as blue dusted his cheeks once again, his hand rubbing his face with embarrassment, “you should beg again dude, maybe I'll relent.”

“in your dreams kid,” his eyes roamed the kitchen a moment before they landed on the bag of berries you were munching on, a brow bone raising, “this the surprise?”

“Yes a bag of fruit,” you regarded him flatly before nudging his arm, “no you bonehead,” you pointed over to the oven before returning your attention to your story, “you came home early, but it's not ready,” you felt blush rise up in your cheeks as you sorted out what you were planning to say, realizing it was completely ruined by his untimely arrival, “wanted to give you something for working so hard at your job and I thought 'hey, I'll make him a pie from scratch' and that...that's what I'm making for you,” you chuckled as you accidentally revealed what you were making for him, “I know you've got a thing for the occasional sweet so.”

“gee kid, aren't you _berry_ the kind one,” you noticed him hesitantly pull his hand back before he could touch you, positioning himself right beside you instead, _that's new_.

“Yeah I cranberry-ly sweet at times, so sweet I even put a bottle of the sauce aside if you don't want to deal with all the crust and such,” you felt his presence back up a little as you reached over to grab the bottle you were talking about, now completely flabbergasted by his behavior, “you can taste some now if you want,” you slid the bottle over to his hand that was rested on the counter, ignoring his odd behavior, “it's all raw ingredients so I don't know how you'll fair...probably wanna make that an occasional shot err something since it'll be strong for you,” returning your attention to your story to forget about his strange behavior, you felt him rustling around a bit in your visual absence.

“uhh k-kid you got somethin',” he was pointing at his lower jaw near where his neck connected when you peeked up from your screen, you went to touch your own.

“Oh,” you hadn't realized you'd gotten any of the sauce on you until then, you chuckled before wagging your brows at him playfully, “you can get a taste right here instead if you like,” before he could respond to your flirtatious remark in any way, you returned to your story while popping another berry in your mouth – you knew he’d probably make a wisecrack at your words. _I'll just clean it after everything's done._

Had you not been reading a book, you probably would've noticed the silence that followed your shameless invitation. What you did notice, however, was how close Sans had shifted over to you – the warmth of his breath was right against your ear which had halted your reading altogether. He was leaning almost completely into your side which had your fingers clenching tightly against your phone, his hand propped on the counter for support. You wondered if he wanted to tell you something, _maybe he wants to talk about the other ni-_ Your heart stopped dead in its pumping at the feel of warmth pressing against your jawline. It was fleshy and soft, a lot like lips, _but he doesn't have lips, that couldn't-_

“ _Ooh_ ,” Sans immediately yanked himself back away from you as a light sigh escaped your throat, your cheeks blazing like fire as he had pulled away too fast - you probably wouldn't have made such a sound if you hadn't felt something warm and wet slither against your neck and around your jaw. Your eyes were giant marbles, glued to him with complete shock.

“shit i'm SO so sorry, shouldn't have done that,” he rubbed at the back of his neck as you continued to stare at him with bewilderment, his face tensed to the max at your reaction, “...uhhh ______?”

Realizing you were probably freaking him out with the silence, you lubricated your dry throat as you tried to recollect your thoughts before your completely shut down from surprise, “S-s-sans...what was that?” you weren't sure if you were asking what had touched you or asking for an explanation of what his actions meant. You already had an idea of what it could’ve been.

“i'm sorry, i know i shouldn't have done it i'm sorry if i hurt you,” his cheeks dusted with blue as he rambled, “i wasn't thinking and your...you were...you...i'm sorry if I upset you, i'm so sorry-”

“Sans no,” you were trying to process the words that had spilled from his mouth, not really able to pick up on anything coherent, “I'm not upset, I'm FAR from it to be honest, just a little...shocked?” you weren't sure what you were feeling at that very moment, but it was definitely not hurt or angry, “were those your lips?” you weren't even sure that he had any and you found it dumb to even ask such a question, but it was the only thing that came to mind for something so warm and plump.

“my lips,” he confirmed your suspicions as his cheeks grew even bluer, “annnnnd...m-m-my tongue-listen i'm sorry, it was really disrespectful for me to-”

“Oh,” you felt your own cheeks blaze up as fire coiled around your stomach, you could've turned into an elemental like Grillby at that point, “...tongue,” you could still feel the warmth of it against your neck which only served to pool heat in your navel even more, but your mind quickly reeled back, “SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A TONGUE!?”

“what?” his brows furrowed at you in surprise before he rubbed just under his nasal cavity, “i always had one, w-well I don't necessarily have one all the time but-”

“How does that work though?” you put your hands on his cheeks faster than your mind was racing, your thumbs gently rubbing against the tiny gaps on the sides of his teeth, “you can't even open your mouth...can you?”

“well...yeah,” he muttered as he gently grabbed your wrists that massaged into his cheeks.

“Why didn't you tell me?” you queried at his confirmation.

“i just...never thought...you needed to know,” he shrugged lightly as you pulled your hands away.

“Oh,” you were very much hurt by the response, but at the same time you understood that there were probably boundaries he didn't want you crossing as a platonic companion and or friend – you decided to just wave off the painful answer and chuckled, _I've actually never seen him eat solid food before, but he talks about times he has so_ , “well if you're gonna clean me with it then you should tell me ya mother cat.”

“...what I did that for,” you didn't quite catch his mumbled words, so you turned to his ever-bluing face.

“What'd you say?”

“i s-said...s'not what i…okay,” he took a steadying breath as he rubbed the side of his face, sweat starting to form at the top of his head which only served to confuse you, “i want you to know that...i...uggh,” you watched his fists clench and fidget around as he paced around the kitchen a couple of times, his jittery movements making you extremely nervous, “such bad timing-”

“Sans?” reaching over to him, you immediately jerked back as he bowed his head.

“i have feelings for you!” his sudden shout had actually dazed you a moment, his tense form catching your attention.

Slowly, the words that had just filled your ears started to mingle together properly and you felt your cheeks flaring up once again with surprise, “w-what? yo-”

“i've wanted you for a long time,” he cut you off as words just started spilling unceremoniously from his mouth, “hell i've wanted you since the day we first hung out, I even remember how amazing you looked that day when you called yourself a hot mess – stars you were a sight for sore eyes...it's impossible to just forget the tiniest of things about you like the dimples in your legs and the curves of your body when I hug you and i apologize if me saying these things makes you uncomfortable, but i just can't keep hiding myself...i've done enough of that.”

“...wanted,” you weren't sure of how to respond to his little spiel, but the way you grimaced had apparently caught his attention and the lights from his eyes started to dim down, “wow uhh Sans y-you,” you were struggling to keep your words linked together, you were nervous but the way he started to shut down and back away from you sent your heart racing, “t-tibia honest I uhh thought we've been dating for like months now dude,” a nervous chuckle erupted from your throat as his eyes shot up to you with surprise, it was only right for you to share your feelings no matter how embarrassing they might've been, “hell uhh, I honestly thought you just weren't interested in the sexual side of stuff being a...well a skeleton and all so,” a boisterous laugh bubbled out of your mouth as you realized how stupid you sounded, “look who's the bigger doof, thinkin' we were a thing already!” calming your trembling hands, you smiled softly at the large skeleton before you, “guess it's a human thing.”

You watched as the tension in his shoulder somewhat melted away, “...well that explains all those flirty remarks you've made,” you couldn't help a stupid grin as he rubbed his face like he'd only just gotten a joke.

“Oh so you knew I was flirting!?” you chuckled while staring at him in surprise, amazed that he had actually caught onto your little games.

“well of course,” you felt your stomach twist in heated knots as his eyes raked over your figure, a guttural mutter escaping his throat, “and i was always willing to bite the bait every time.”

“Well what stopped you unt-umm until...now?” your throat clogged with cotton as you squirmed the smallest of fractions as the warmth of his tongue riddled your memory, you were a hot mess.

“what can i say? I was feelin' pretty _saucy,”_ he shrugged before staring down at your body once again, “plus your skin is...pretty uhh irresistible to not taste.”

“Right,” an audible gulp could be heard from your throat at the hungry stare of his, but you pulled your gaze to his nasal cavity to distract yourself, “but why so suddenly? I mean seriously?”

“that would be uhhh,” he sighed while leaning against the wall, his brow bones furrowing, “i've...read a lot on humans and their customs...well let's just say i'm practically a certified anthropologist,” you were positive he was putting for a laugh which he was successful at pulling from you, “heh anyway yeah uhh you've got a lot of interesting complexities to dating and relationships...kinda got me anxious for a while,” blue burst through his bone marrow and he averted his gaze, “i wasn't sure what you were looking for between us when it came down to the raw end of it, was it long term, a-a uhh one...night stand,” you couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled out of your throat, “or were you just into the sexual aspect and not the relationship or were you just y'know...playing jokes,” his shoulders were tense as his brow bones furrowed even more, “i didn't want to hurt you or ruin y'know...what we've got goin' cause,” his cheeks were blaring lights by then, “we monsters aren't entirely the same when it comes to physical intimacy...we can grow pretty attached and uhh what you humans call ummm feral?”

“Sounds kinky,” you chuckled a little nervously at the word, but he must've caught onto your feelings so you cleared your throat, “feral as in rough right?”

“rough uhh,” he rubbed at his chin while tilting his head back, “licking, biting to draw blood, possible clawing, use of magic and umm i'm sorry is this too personal?” you realized he was growing nervous just elaborating on the topic.

“No, not at all uhh, that's actually kinda, well _can be_...hot,” your cheeks flared up once again in spite of having already dealt with sexual topics plenty of times in your life, “have you ever done anything...physical before?” you were honestly curious about his anatomy now and it had you leaning forward a bit in your seat.

“as in sex? No, i've never,” you listened to the gulp he made as his eyes roamed over your body once again before flitting away, “never had sex...i've done...other things,” you could see beads of sweat forming at the top of his skull as he continued to speak.

“Oh? And what would that be?” your knees were in the seat now as you tried to lean in and listen to his words, it took a moment to realize that the topic was probably making him uncomfortable, “oh sorry, I really shouldn't pr-”

“i've uhh touched myself,” he had completely ignored your invitation to stop which kind of surprised you, well his anxiousness surprised you even more – he was normally the most chill and laid back monster you'd ever hung out with – save for the bad nights he had on occasion - and there he was babbling away and shaking like a wet puppy, _wait a second._

“Touched?” your lungs expanded with a deep inhale, the knots in your stomach twisted even harder at the new revelation – unfortunately, logic was there to rear its ugly head, “how? A-are your...bones sensitive?”

A chuckle erupted from him as he rose a brow at your ever-flowing interest, you were probably giving him the opposite reaction of what he was expecting out of you, “yeah, unlike your body, all my 'nerves' are located in my bone marrow,” he had his sleeve rolled up and resting on the counter in front of you before you had the chance to ask another question – he knew your thirst and curiosity always got the better of you with new and different topics, “my bones are a lot thicker than the average monster's and i guess human to make up for the skinless issue, but that provides less room for my nerves to spread out,” he gently turned your palm up before swiping his finger along your index, “we're kind of closely distributed the same way in the limbs but where a lot of things are lacking,” he pointed to his torso, “things are a lot more bunched up there to make up for loss of space.”

“How though?”

“how what?”

“How are you so...y'know,” you waved your hand at his body, not trying to insult in any way, “so poofy?”

“Oh right,” you watched him pat his stomach which honestly had you even more confused, “well that's a subconscious magic thing,” you watched him, waiting for a clearer explanation, “as you know, i can do just about anything with my magic, even make myself 'skin' so to speak,” he tilted his head as he thought his words out, “if i don't want my nerves bunched up, say, if i didn't want to deal with the excessive sensitivity in one specific area while i'm out,” he lifted his sweater to reveal his spinal cord, “oh hang on,” you waited for him to say something when you were suddenly met with a translucent blue stomach, “takes more magic to make it visible...anyway,” he traced his fingers along the blue pouch before continuing, “i can create this space to sort of fan out my nerves for a while,” he slid his sweater down before patting out any wrinkles, “but the stomach's sort of turned into a subconscious thing now.”

“So your nerves can be 'redistributed' so to speak?” you graced a smile as he nodded, “so you don't really have a stomach when you're...touching yourself?”

“w-well, no uhh,” he scratched at his cheekbone before clearing his throat, “i don't necessarily have to move my nerves when i create the extra space...i can always leave my nerves where they're at if i don't want to use more magic than i need to,” his face grew even bluer, “so uhh technically, yes i can have a stomach while touching myself.”

“That's actually really cool, but I would imagine it would be easier and a lot more...pleasurable to get those nooks and crannies if you were bare bones right?” your eyes locked onto his which were already averted, “what's up?”

“i...that's not really how i've uhh _been_ touching myself,” the drop in octave of his already gravelly voice had your heart pounding loudly in your ears, you immediately noticed the hooded lids that locked onto you.

“Is that right?” your voice came out strained as you spoke, obviously floored by his sudden bedroom eyes that bore into you – he was baiting you to no end and you were positive that you had no problem with it in the least, “and...may I ask how you...touch yourself?” you received a look of mere surprise as he erected himself while his blush bloomed around his whole face, your heart plummeted. _I screwed up._

“wow uhh geez pal,” he fingered his collar while eying the floor, “i'm uhh, I thought you'd-”

“Thought I'd what?” panic was brimming your fingertips.

“iunno...say no?” he looked more confused than when he'd first entered the house.

You weren't sure on how to take the new information, but you held yourself down to try and ease the confusion a bit for the both of you, “did you want me to say no?”

“no of course not, i just...don't know why y'didn't,” he shrugged, “i mean, all that stuff i just explained is kinda weird if ya think about it.”

“Sans,” you weren't sure why he was expecting such a response, but you decided it was best to reassure him in the matter anyway, “I thought we were dating for months now...what makes you think I'd reject you and all your weird quirks? You're a skeleton and I've been digging on your bones for a while” he didn't respond and instead kept his gaze to the floor, “listen, if you don't want to continue this way, then I can take a step out of here and give you some time to think about what you wanna d-”

“please don't,” the plea hadn't really filtered through your brain as Sans had his large hand rested around your own on the counter, his body much closer than before – his fingers were mindlessly rubbing the protrusions of your wrist, “there's no way i'll get a chance to be this bare bones bold with you again,” his eyes drifted to your rather distracted ones, “and there's a lot more i want...to do...but,” you were at a loss for words so you both fell completely silent. He needed your encouragement or he wouldn't be able to take the final step over the edge he was clinging to so desperately. At least that’s what you were getting from the situation.

Listening to his deep breaths that had his cheeks glowing blue, you found your eyes locked onto where his lips would be – you couldn't forget the warmth that came from him, the softness of his magic as it touched you, “d'you think...you could be a little more bold for me?” the words came out as a whisper as you were so caught up in rather heated thoughts, you wanted to feel him, to feel his lips. You wanted to feel everything he could offer you. His pupils dilated.

Without so much as a word, he had his hands gently placed around your neck as his thumbs brushed along your jawline to tilt your head up a little more, “…,” his hooded eyes were locked onto your parted lips, you couldn't help biting down into the fleshy skin of them from his hungry stare, “mmm,” the growl that rumbled through his entirety had your heart pounding in your ears, but the feeling of his 'lips' mushing against your own sent heat rolling through your whole body – your mind went completely blank. He was kissing you. He was kissing you and there were no words that could've described the feel of it – you willingly gasped against his mouth, your body quivering with excitement. _I can get addicted to this._

He gently pulled back only to press his lips harder against you, like he was trying to taste the very essence of your skin, “mmm,” you couldn't help a soft moan from escaping between your kisses as you wrapped your arms around his neck to balance a bit better in the stool, “S-mmm-Sans,” the moment his name poured from your lips, he carefully pulled your arms from around him and stepped back.

“you keep talkin' that sweet and i won't be able to hold back,” you were both out of breath as you tried to recover from the very sudden intimacy. You didn't want to stop though, you wanted to keep his lips on you, to keep tasting what you desired for so long.

“What if I don't want you to?” your words came out a lot more rushed and lusty than you would've liked, earning you a very serious look of surprise – you'd gotten too caught up in the raunchy feelings, getting a little too carried away, “s-sorry that was a little straightforward,” you felt the blush growing on your already flushed cheeks, but embarrassment was unable to make itself known as Sans stepped up to you once again.

“______,” he growled your name before he pressed his lips against yours once again, stealing your breath as you gripped onto the front of his jacket to keep from falling backwards, “y'still wanna know how i touch myself?” his lips were ravishing yours as he spoke, somehow able to keep his speech slur free.

You nodded into his lips, but you quickly realized an audible answer was needed as he pulled himself just out of reach so you could speak, his cool breath blowing against your cheeks – you felt warmth from just how considerate he was being for you, but you didn't want to stop your ministrations for anything, “mhmm...yes, just,” you couldn't even finish your sentence as you pulled him back toward your lips a little bit demandingly, “how'd you...” you adjusted your calves out of the stool as they had started to grow numb under you, Sans had to lean further down to keep your lips from parting as the edge of your thighs rested on either side of him – you were already inscribing the taste of him in your mind, a flavor you would greedily drown in to the very last drop, “how'd you...touch yourself?”

The kisses he showered you with grew slower as you felt his large hand gently brush down your neck, “...may i?” it took you a second to realize what he was asking permission for until you felt his phalanges rubbing along the back of your hand that was rested on the counter, with just one look of his ever-bluing face you knew exactly what he was asking for.

“Mmm yeah,” you pressed your face into him that time to keep the train of smooches going, wrapping your left arm around his neck to pull him closer – you were starting to understand the term of being high off of feelings, “show me,” you weren't sure if it was the sweet scent of berries or the warmth of the oven filling the kitchen, but you were honestly feeling rather hazy, hot and drunk – you wanted more.

“y'sure?” he gently lifted your wrist toward his body, lightly running the back of your hand on the inside of his jacket – he had his eyes focused on you, leaning along the edge of giving into pure lust and yet still making sure you were on board with him. You'd frozen up for a second, your fingers hovering just over the area where his ribs were. You had to stop mashing your face against him just to clear your head on what you were about to do. _Essentially about to help him masturbate,_ the idea appealed to you like a light source to a fly. Fire licked along your core and through your fingertips from just the sheer presence of his body sitting just out of reach. Your fingers twitched anxiously in his grasp, you wanted to make him feel good.

“Sans...yes,” without another word, you pulled him into your lips to feed the fire building inside of you and keep each others confidence flowing.

“Hmm,” air was sharply sucked in between his teeth the moment you felt him lightly trace the very tips of your nails along his side, “______,” the groan of your name had your thighs straining to close as his body prevented them from doing just that, you weren't sure if you could handle hearing more of his husky whispers, “hhhhh...mmm s-s-soft,” your palm was carefully dragged across the bulk of his ribs as you clutched your other hand into his shoulder while trying to keep yourself under control, afterall, you were trying to learn every nook and cranny about him – there was no hope in doing so if you couldn't restrain your baser instincts and focus, “_____,” you felt your hands make a sharp turn south, but you couldn't really focus as Sans had pulled his mouth away from yours to drag it along the soft skin of your neck – you felt your body tense against his light pecks, “_____,” he wouldn't stop calling your name which had your jaw tightening as you restrained yourself from rocking your need against the stool, “...doll,” the heavy quivering sigh that escaped his lips as he spoke the rather new nickname had your insides twisting like a vice, you felt a static shock against your neck along with the familiar buzz of his magic – you were reaching the point of boiling over, “...oh doll,” the moment he pulled away from your neck, you were pressing your lips against his to try and drink away every last sweet drop of his affectionate words.

You were so caught up in feeling your own pleasure and showering him with appreciative kisses that you hadn't noticed your hand brimming just the edge of his joggers, he pulled back just as you spotted the blue flames licking out of his skull from his glowing blue eye, “i couldn't stop thinking of you,” before you could ask him what he meant as he brought your lips together again, you felt your hand heartily brush against a hard bulge nestled in his pants. Your entire groove completely shut down.

So caught up in the sudden change of skeletal anatomy, you felt your body shudder hard as it had apparently realized what you were touching much faster than your mind did, “S-sans,” you leaned into him as you felt your mind still sluggishly struggling to realize what was going on. Your limbs slowly started to grow stiff as your mind started to catch up, you were far too excited. Another hard shudder.

“h-hey doll...hold on,” you were surprised as the large skeleton suddenly pulled away from all contact, eyes fixed on you as you blinked at him a little confused as his magic was blinked away, “____ are you okay?” he took a step back while his eyes ran over you, clearly taken aback about something.

“What are you talking about?” you were still trying to get your breathing under control as you adjusted your legs closed, a little upset that he had suddenly stopped.

“you're shaking,” you noticed how his voice grew a little hoarse as he spoke, he was worried, “bud...why're you shaking?”

“Shaking?” looking down at your hands that were now rested on your thighs, you noticed that they were indeed trembling rather hard – your entire body was vibrating, “oh wow uhh-”

“did y'not want to do this? did i upset you?” his eyes stayed trained on you, his voice was serious with a little bit of breakage, “if you wanted to stop, you should've-”

“No no no Sans,” you shook your hands at him to stop the welling of emotions that were bubbling out of him, unsure if it was okay to touch him, “I don't want to stop...I was just a little uhh...excitedly surprised,” the last word was practically choked out of you as you thought about what'd just happened, “I wasn't expecting THAT y'know,” you were positive your words were making things worse simply from how his face contorted into a frown, but you couldn't stop rambling, “I mean, you're a skeleton and a...well an antennae tenting your sweats was NOT the first thing to come to mind coupled with well...skeleton,” you mentally slapped yourself at how poorly worded that was, fortunately it had gotten your partner to calm down a little.

“well now y'know heheh,” he scratched at his cheekbone as he chuckled nervously at your stammering, “we could always stick to the ribs if it makes you more comfortable or we can stop altogether.”

“No no no,” you snatched up a couple of berries to lubricate your drying throat before gently pulling him toward you, “I'd like it if we kept going how we are,” smiling softly at his trembling hands, you took one to your face before tracing it with your lips – he gave a heavy sigh, “but I'd like to try touching you...your way first,” resting his large hand against your cheek, you looked up to him with a lazy smirk, “if that's alright with you?” you wanted to get a taste of him, completely bare.

“patella the truth...hell yeah,” his brow bones furrowed a little before his thumb gently rubbed against your cheek, “but what about you doll?”

The nickname drove your cheeks up into a giddy smile as you gently placed more kisses along his metacarpals, he was just too sweet, “Sans,” hopping out of the stool to wrap your arms around his large frame through his jacket, you rested your chin on his sternum to look up at him, “you basically crafted a dildo just for me, you can worry about me another time...and besides,” you received the greatest of pleasured moans as you gently traced your nails up his spine, you couldn't help wondering how much more lewd they would be through direct contact, “I'm getting enough pleasure listening to you.”

“_-_-____ please,” you felt his hands grip onto the back of your top as he struggled to steady his breathing, his hooded lids boring into you, “i wanted to learn more about you.”

“Another time,” carefully unwinding yourself from his limbs, you lazily swaggered your way out of the kitchen before stopping at the threshold – you didn't even bother looking back, just turned your head a fraction, “let's take this to the bedroom shall we?” without another word, you vanished around the corner as you prayed your actions were just as sexy as you'd imagined them. Although you probably looked like you were exuding confidence to him, you felt the trembles of anxiety in your legs. You were definitely aiming to please him and were one hundred percent terrified of screwing up. _If he follows, we'll know._

Taking the time it took to head for the bedroom for yourself, you mulled over everything that had occurred since his arrival home. His confession, his flirts, the discovery of new and very much appealing body parts and his ever-flowing willingness to care and wait for you in every way possible. He was a true gentleman and it only riled up your desire to learn even more about him. You wanted to know all of him, good and bad, to know his past, to know every little mundane quirk he'd ever hidden from you. You wanted to know Sans. The idea was enough to drive your anxiety up the wall, _oh if I screw this up...what if I'm not what he wants, what if I'm not good enough._ Slapping the thoughts away, you took a deep breath as you stopped in front of his old bedroom door. _Just focus on him, worry about him and making him feel...wanted._ Before you could open the door, you heard a loud thump on the other side.

“What the,” opening up the creaky door, you felt yourself jump in surprise, “S-sans!?” he was sprawled across the floor in a mess of socks, somehow upstairs before you, “h-how'd you…,” taking a deep breath, you decided to just ask him about the surprising act later, “...too excited to wait?” gently clicking the door shut behind you, you crossed your arms as he struggled to get up off the floor.

“oh uhh heheheh,” he fiddled around with his fingers, trembling in his slippers, “j-just a little nervous.”

“Why?” you tilted your head questioningly while carefully strolling your way over to him.

“iunno i'm kinda not feeling so bold anymore buddy,” he sighed while fingering his collar.

“Do you want to stop?”

“no...no just lemme,” watching his hands hesitantly hover over your biceps, you waited for him to actually touch you. When you realized he wasn't going to inch in the slightest, you smiled.

“Sans,” he melted as you carefully leaned into one of his palms, “you're allowed to touch me as much as you want,” feeling his hands gently caress your skin, you stepped closer to him, “if I want you to stop, I'll tell you to stop alright?”

“y-yeah,” listening to a burdened sigh escape him, you watched as his face came closer to yours, “are you sure this is what you want?” with all the amount of acceptance you'd shown, he still made sure you were on board with him.

“You're too sweet,” taking his face into your hands, you pressed light chaste kisses on his cheeks, eliciting a chuckle from him, “mwah mwah mwah, just the sweetest big bones I'll ever know,” pulling back from peppering his face, you locked your eyes onto his with all seriousness, “I'm gonna need you to be more confident with this though...is that okay?” as much as you were happy to baby step him through everything, you needed him to carry himself through if you were going to go any further.

“pal,” watching his eyes avert, you turned his face back toward you.

“Sans...babe,” the nickname caught his attention and turned his cheeks blue, you wanted him to take hold of the confidence that you knew he had, “I want you,” the soft whisper sent his sockets shooting open, but you were not trying to amuse him in the slightest, “I... **want** you,” sliding your hands down to his shoulders, you brought your nose up to his neck while sliding his jacket off, “I want to touch you,” dragging your lips across the smoothness of his throat, you listened to the groans that escaped him as he gripped onto your waist, “I want to hear your moans,” carefully stepping him back to where his legs were pressing against his mattress, you pulled back to get a good look at him, “w-will,” you felt yourself shaking out of sheer desire to just have him, the lewd expression he made just making it all the more harder to keep yourself under control, “will you...t-take it off?” although he was a skeleton, the thought of him being bare before you had your heart racing with excitement.

Feeling his lusty gaze upon your face, your stomach twisted into pleasurable knots at the husky chuckle that escaped the large skeleton, “you wanna touch me?” feeling his hands leave your waist as his mouth grazed your earlobe, you kept your eyes trained on the phalanges that toyed with the hem of his sweater, “you wanna make me moan?” you bit into your lip as he dragged his sweater up to reveal his bulky spinal cord, his teasing was making you all the more hungry, “y-you wanna make me cum?” the moment his armor-like ribs were exposed to the cold air, he was sighing with pure lust – you wanted them intertwined with your fingers now, “you want all of me?” the moment his sweater hit the floor, your legs decided to quiver beneath you at the sight of him. You couldn't stop imagining his thick arms around you as he gasped for release.

“I want all of you,” you nodded at him for extra measure before biting your lip hungrily, you watched him drop back on the bed before you.

“c'mere,” he tugged your hips over to him which had you plopping down in his lap, you felt a slight tremble in his fingers, “y-ya wanna feel'em?” feeling his hand around your wrist, you swallowed hard as he hovered your comparably small fingers over his ribcage – he groaned as he deliberately dragged only the tips of your nails over the exposed bone, not allowing you any contact, “do ya?”

“Please, let me touch you,” you felt your thighs clenching around his legs, your own need becoming more and more apparent. You wanted him so bad, wanted to please him, to see him come undone underneath you. You could see the very much surprised look of awe on his face at your loving desire, but you just wanted him tangled in your fingers and crying out to high heaven to even really care what he was thinking.

A lazy drawl of a chuckle escaped his teeth, rumbling his entire body as he released your limb, “go ahead,” you froze up at the sudden freedom of your hand before he took hold of your face to press his lips against yours – your hands needed to hold onto something and fast before you completely lost it, “Mmm g-ugh _stars_ ,” feeling his shallow growl against your lips, you barely registered that your fingers were grasped rather tightly onto his ribs.

“Sorry,” softening your hold on the poor guy, you lightly traced the pads of your fingers along the lowest set of bone while smiling into his kiss, “you've got me all _rattled_ up,” you chuckled at the feel of him squirming against your hands, his kisses growing less deep as he struggled to breathe right.

“i w-w-wasn't exxxpectin' you t'feel s-so _huff_ ...,” his words trailed as he apparently could no longer focus properly, he pulled back from you while his eyes trailed over your exposed collar bone, “lemme...lemme t-t-touch,” watching his hands slowly drift down to the hem of your top, you smirked before roughly scraping your nails around to his back, “UGH _F-FUCK_ ,” his hands had immediately tightened their hold, clawing into your hips as a blue light dimly pulsed out of his chest.

“I already told you Sans,” returning your palms to his ribs, you carefully leaned forward to trace your lips across his clavicle, “you can indulge yourself in me as much as you like another time...now you,” gently pushing him down onto his back, you couldn't help a chuckle as you realized you were sitting on his invisible stomach, “you just let me take care of you.”

“_-_-_____,” his phalanges gripped onto your thighs once you leaned over him, your hands propped on either side of his ribs, “i want y-you to feel good too,” comforted by his desire to please you as well, you took a moment to take in his adoring features.

“You can help me feel good by letting me touch you babe,” gently caressing his cheek, you felt all the warmth in the world just from the way he looked at you, “that's all I need okay?”

“doll p-plea-uUUgh,” you ignored his begging by bringing your lips to his ribs, delighting in the way he didn't know what to do with his hands besides clasp onto you for dear life, “ _fuck_ i _...fuck..._ oh shit,” the sudden strained whisper caught you by surprise as heat started building up against your hands, “...babe _uuuggh FUCK!”_ You weren't sure what was going on except that you were receiving the most pleasing sounds from the big guy until a wanton cry rumbled through Sans' entire body that struck you still.

“Ooo,” the light that had pulsed from his chest just a second ago, was now glowing just behind his thick ribcage, “beautiful,” taking a closer look at the misty light, you realized that your were getting a little glimpse of his soul – the light felt very much physical against your palms, “Sa-huh...Sans?” you were so distracted by the misty glow that you hadn't noticed the tears pricking at the corners of his eye sockets, “are you okay? Do you need me to go? Is this something you don't wa-” you were cut off by the soft grip of his large hand on your own.

“..._____,” his eyes were boring deep into you, nothing but raw emotion filling each and every feature of his – he carefully drew your hands toward his chest, “...all of me,” you felt panic come rushing in as you drew closer, your hands started to tremble, “...baby?” your hesitation must've been seen because he looked at you with worry, you swallowed hard.

“A-all of you,” you understood the gravity of the situation all too well thanks to having plenty a talking to from your various monster friends including Sans about soul intimacy and the implied intensity of it always intimidated you. There he was offering his past, his rawest of emotions, the core piece that put him all together – he was offering you the purest form of him. He wanted you to have _him._ Your fingers lightly twitched in his own trembling grasp, _am I really ready for this?_ Your mind started to race with the inability to decide whether this was right. Could you really take 'all' of him? Did you really earn the privilege to experience his reality? Of course you wanted to know every last corner of his mind and who he was but, would you even be able to handle it?

“_____?” the soft shiver of his voice made you jump with surprise, your eyes looking at him a little bewildered – you focused in on him.

“A-a-are you sure?” you couldn't pull your eyes away from his soul, doubts and worries starting to drown out your logical train of thought, “do you really want me to...do I deserve...a-am I who you want?”

“...no one else,” you felt your heart swell and your mind stop at the loving whisper of his words, tears threatening to prick at the corners of your eyes, “i could never let anyone have this... _me_ ...besides you,” he chuckled softly as you continued to ponder whether it was the right time to partake in something so personal, his thumbs gently running back and forth in your palms, “...i do want you to have me... _only_ you...to have all of me,” he glanced up to your face to possibly get a reading on where you stood, he must've known what you were thinking because his brow bones furrowed upward a little, “it will be intense...so only if you want to have all of me...and only if you're ready.”

“S-sans,” the insurmountable level of vulnerability he was displaying to you had your brows furrowing upwards as your eyes gathered a little bit of excessive moisture, he was offering every last drop of himself to you without a second thought – you leaned down to gently kiss along his cheeks to reassure his saddening eyes, “of course I want you,” there was no doubt about that and knowing that he only trusted you to handle the fragility of a soul was a huge confidence boost, if you were allowed to have him then you would have him.

“all of me?” the hope lacing his words was enough to steel your resolve.

“Of course,” feeling his hands beginning to tremble even harder around you, you smiled as his soul started to take solid form as it pushed out from behind his armor-like ribcage – you hovered your hands just above the pulsing light, “I want all of you,” running just your fingertips against the surface of the heart, you paused as Sans squirmed, bucked and moaned underneath you.

“b-baby!” his hands immediately shot down to your hips to find some form of purchase as he gave a breathy gasp, his body rattling harder than it ever had since you'd started the whole escapade, “oooooooh f-fuh...i-it's not too much is it? A-a-are you okay?” his eyes could barely focus on you as you carefully caressed his soul, he was unraveling beneath you and yet still doing his best to check on you.

“I can feel...your love,” the moment you'd touched his manifestation, you'd felt butterflies erupt inside your stomach, warmth rap around your entire being and your heart beat double all at the same time, “it's so...comforting,” there weren't even words that could truly describe the feeling, but you were more confused about the fact that you'd not been bombarded by memories or emotions beyond containable, _we'll just keep going and see_ , “how are you feeling? Is this alright?” although he was wriggling underneath you and practically stabbing holes into your hips with his fingers, you weren't sure if it was hurting or too intense.

“Nah babe it's-it's-it's uhhUGGGH fffffuh, it's great just uhh,” his eyes fluttered to yours as he panted with shallow, raspy whines, “you could uhh _huff_ be a bit...fuu-MmmmORE rough,” he made to squeeze his fingers against your hips a bit more at the last word, thumbs rubbing into your skin comfortingly.

“Are you sure babe?” although your were getting used to the feel of his soul, you didn't want to go and cause him any type of harm.

“y-yeah, you're bein' really fuckin' delicate compared to my alone time,” you felt heat trickle down to your nether region at the words as a deep rumbling chuckle escaped his already heaving throat, “you're not gonna rattle me to pieces doll-w-well...not in a bad way that is,” your thumbs continued to massage into the core of the soul as you contemplated his words, “just s-s-something mmmmore saaans-ational?”

Staring down at the blue object while simultaneously ignoring his pun, you found yourself tilting your head left to right in decision, _something more sensational_ , “...I couldn't fit it,” you murmured to yourself as you carefully turned the soul while simultaneously making sure Sans was still receiving the pleasure he'd wanted, taking note that the soul was actually fairly sizeable.

“Couldn't what...doll?” he groaned out a little desperately at your stagnant ministrations, brows furrowing upward in worry.

“...Hmm,” bringing the soul to your face to get a better look at it, you felt a little hypnotized at the brilliant light, “mmm,” not even capable of forming words to your thoughts at what you were even feeling, you noticed that it was beginning to ooze down your arms and against your fingers in a thin syrup, “oh shit,” without so much as a thought about what you were doing other than cleaning a mess, you pressed his soul against your tongue.

Within the split second that it would've taken you to drag your tongue across the plush object, Sans had apparently much faster reflexes that had you crushed and locked tight between his chest and his thick arms, “FFFFFUCK-Hhh _oh_ UGGGH!” before you could get him to let loose or even struggle to slip your trapped arms from between you two, you were sighing with surges of pleasure as he relished you with three powerful bucks of his pelvis against yours and then a hard, smooth, rolling grind to ease out of whatever spell he'd come under, “ _UGGGH fuuuck_ ,” you found yourself helplessly grinding along his softening movements as his teeth continued to graze along your shoulder, your body very much enjoying his contact, “ooooh _f-fuck_ ,” his bear trap grasp slowly loosened as he brought his hands down to your hips, a hazy expression on his face as he struggled to focus on you, “_____...doll th-that _ugggh_ that…m-maybe a little warning next time?” he trembled as he planted kisses against your cheeks to calm himself, his breath tickling your face.

“W-warning?” you felt your legs clenching around him as you tried to figure out what he meant, “why would-ohhhhh,” looking down to the soul that you were still massaging in your hands, you felt your brows furrowing at the slightly thicker ooze that was coming from the object, “I was gonna ask before I did but then I saw...it was getting messy and...is it supposed to drip like that?”

“drip? y-y-yo-oh uhhh,” his eyes had apparently only just focused in on what you were talking about as his skull turned an even brighter shade of blue than it already was, “yeah doll...means i'm...you're really fuckin' good at t-t-toUGHHchin' me,” the husky pants that were still billowing through his mouth told you he still needed more attention, you definitely still wanted to give him more, “your t-tongue was mmmm,” the thought had apparently aroused him which only drove you to get back to business quickly.

“Then maybe we should cut the chit chat and get back to pleasing hmmm?” gently pressing him back down onto the bed while releasing his soul to get more comfortable, you felt his hands grasp at your waist.

“oh sh-shit doll it's all over you,” his words brought your attention to your arms that were, in fact, lined with dribbles of his 'soul', “w-we should clean you up.”

“Don't worry Sans,” dragging your tongue along your arm while keeping eye contact to make sure he understood you loud and clear, you leaned down to where your breath was gently breezing against the blue oozing heart, “it's gonna get a lot messier pretty quick,” examining the blue object, you noticed that it was dripping a bit more thickly, “y'know...I didn't get to taste you,” it was true his quick reaction had completely jarred you into confusion before you could register anything, it only drove you to desire his flavor even more, “...may I?” to further provoke him, you rocked back and forth to show him exactly how your lips would be rubbing against him.

“...uhh h-hell yeah,” although it was a confident statement, Sans' voice was so full of anticipation that the words were practically choked out of his throat.

A soft smile graced your lips as you positioned yourself a bit more comfortably for what was to come, you gave him one final look – one that would definitely get your point across, “...you might want to grip onto something.”

“y-you don't need to tell me-UGGH HA _FFFFUCK!_ ” you cut him off with the soft suckle of your mouth upon his soul, his hands gripping into the sheets without hesitation – bones rattling against his will, “ _D-d-doll OOHH...shhhit_ ,” his voice was strained as it broke out into a strangled whisper, you felt yourself shuddering at the delicious sounds, “mmmm _____..._____!” his hands shot down to latch onto your hips once more as he forced them down into his own so he could dry hump the hell out of you, you shuddered with pleasure as moans escaped your throat as well – you felt him dripping against your face while he tried to gain pleasure in as many ways as possible with your body.

Doing your best to focus on your task, you tried to pinpoint what exactly you were tasting – there wasn't much of a flavor and yet at the same time there was, you could only describe it as...him, “you taste so good,” sighing the words as you looked up to him, a loving warmth enraptured your body once more, “...you're-mmm perfect,” his thrusts against you had you quivering while simultaneously trying to give your full attention to him, each buck even more stimulating than the last as the tingles of lust pooled between your spread thighs.

“baby...d-doll,” you could've sworn his eyes had flickered into hearts as he gazed at you, but you kept to your goal in pleasing him and returned your mouth to his soul, “____ h-h-hold o-AH!” you practically suctioned the heart onto your lips, tongue rhythmically circling the smooth surface as you worked to cover every inch of it, “AhHUUUGH AHH B-b-bAAA-byyyAAH!” the large skeleton was failing to speak words as his fingers dug into your flesh, “FFFFFUCK!” your weight was suddenly shifted as one of his hands traveled up your spine, his other pulling up on your rear as he flipped you over so that you were on your back and his thighs angling your hips roughly into his crotch – you restrained yourself from biting down on his soul out of reflex, “doll i’m gonna bust!” you watched his glazed gaze as he curled over you, your mouth continuing to work his soul as he cradled you, “____ please I-i can’t ARGH!”

“Sans I-OOOH!” you felt a wave of pleasure as a bulge started pressing up into your pubis, pressure coupled with his growls sending tremors of pure bliss through your legs as he continued to grind against you over and over again. Buck after grind after buck after grind.

“i’m busting baby please don’t fucking sto-” you listened to the sharp intake of air through his mouth as a pulse vibrated your tongue with shocks of electricity, a brilliant light blinding your vision – a coolness burst across your face as heat continued to build between your legs, “ARGH STARS!” you felt his entire body go rigid against you, his arms snatching you up against him as his hips continued to grind up into you – his breaths grew deep and heavy as your edging came to a halt.

“S-sans...was that?” feeling his arms loosen on you, your eyes peeked open as the bright light vanished, you noticed your hands were completely empty save for a weightless blue slime covering your fingers.

“stars babydoll,” Sans panted against your neck, his sweaty dome plush against the covers beside you, “...that was the greatest...release i’ve ever had,” you were still processing what had just occurred as he slowly pulled back, eyes watching over you while you grinned softly, “thank you for taking care of me.”

“It was my _pleasure_ ,” your fingers found purchase around his waist as he watched you lovingly, his grin much lazier than normal, “...what is it?”

“heheh,” his fingers gently brushed your hair back, his cheeks growing bluer, “i guess it did get pretty messy,” his words only just registered the blue you could see reflecting in your eyes from your cheeks, a chuckle leaving your throat.

“I warned you didn’t I?” it hadn’t taken more than a split second for him to break into a soft laughter, your heart fluttering at the soothing sound, “...guess I should get cleaned up huh?” tilting your head at the large skeleton, you quirked when he didn’t budge, “...babe?”

“i’ve got it sweetie,” watching his face leaned down from your view, you were about to ask another question when the hot sensation of his tongue curling around your throat had you inhaling whatever air your could – the warm appendage brought you back to the realization that you were still very much hot and bothered, “i should clean my own messes.”

“S-sans,” digging your fingers into his spinal cord, you shuddered as his mouth peppered your face – you weren’t ready for him to touch you so suddenly after his high, “I-I can take care of i-AHH!” his fingers were shockingly cold as they slid under your top, gently massaging the skin below your navel.”

“i told you didn’t i?” you noted the mocking tone in his voice as he pulled back to smirk at you, his tongue tracing over his teeth which only sent your cheeks blazing with heat, “i want to please you too,” feeling his hand slide further up your top, you sighed the moment he palmed over your nipple, “and i’m gonna take my time doing just that,” feeling his teeth graze over your neck, there was nothing you could do besides moan.

“Sans,” wanting to say more than just his name, you couldn’t help the embarrassment that came with trying and failing to keep your composure, “I can’t k-keep up,” your breath hitched at the feel of his tongue finding traction against your chest as he trailed your skin, his hands keeping your body in place.

“you don’t have to babe,” his kisses sparked butterflies in your stomach with each peck as his thumbs massaged into your skin, his eye flaring up as his tongue poured from his skull with excitement, “i want you to cum for me...again and again...and again,” his hands slowly began to peel your pants away from your trembling hips, keeping your gaze with the feel of his knuckles brushing you, “and when you’re done...i’ll fuck you,” you nearly gushed at the thought, remembering the girth of his phantasmal cock in your hand.

You desperately wanted to feel him inside.

“That sounds like a pro-”

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

You jolted at the sound, recalling what you’d been doing down in the underground in the first place, “Sans that’s the p-IE!” you hitched at the feel of his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of your thigh, leaning yourself up to get his attention, “baby, we gotta get down there.”

“we don’t have to yet,” his fingers pressed up against your groin with a soft and feathery touch, your lungs emptying with a pleasurable sigh, “i found the perfect little pie right here anyway.”

“That’s not how that works you kno-OH!” his tongue laved against your swollen sensitive bits, forcing you to strangle a whimper from turning into a full blown howl, “seriously Sans we really-”

“it can **wait** ,” you watched his face bury deeper until you couldn’t physically hold yourself up, his tongue long and languid and hot against you as he lapped relentlessly, “you’re pulsing so hard doll, you’re close aren’t you?”

“Oh stars,” you mumbled, your fingers scraping against his scalp now as you rolled into his mouth, “Sans please.”

“i thought i was?” the joke nearly flew over your head, but you couldn’t respond even if you tried, “c’mon doll, cum for me,” he had your hips in his hands and pressed up into his mouth, more forceful and rough as his tongue swirled and swirled, “cum for me _now_.”

His touch pulled you deeper and deeper into that state of pure muse, wiping your mind clean of thought except for the coming end. That desperate aching desire keening in your body to let go. You held on for so long, for him to have his fill, for you enjoy him thoroughly. You couldn’t anymore. You had to let go.

Let go.

Let go. Let fucking go.

“Cum on my fucking tongue. **Now.** ”

_Oh shit!_

You couldn’t stop the sudden wave of unrelenting force that pushed through your groin, sending a shockwave of absolute pleasurable bliss through your body as you screamed for the skeleton. Wave after wave of sheer lust pulling your hips into your orgasm as your lover kept sucking and licking and tasting every little drop of you. You shook and spasmed until you had to beg him to stop.

“good baby,” his mouth trailed up your belly and to your own, fingers prodding into your hips as he purred, “you taste so good.”

“Th-thank you for that,” you could barely speak no less through his kisses, still shaking from your surge.

His tongue sunk in your mouth, hungry and demanding while his hips rocked into you, “turn over,” you had to process his words as your orgasm was still fresh, barely registering the weight that pressed against your hip, “i can’t wait, i need to feel you. to feel this.”

You obeyed, rolling onto your knees before he got a grasp of you. You felt the rub of his magical flesh at your entrance, everything between you already wet and slippery. He was still so big, stretching you to near breaking point as he pressed into you. His cock felt so slick and smooth.

“oH fffuuugh,” you groaned which must’ve caught him by surprise because he froze immediately.

“are you okay? did i hurt you?”

“Wha-no, you’re just...so big,” you could hear a quiet groan in his throat at your words, his fingers tightening on your hips, “just be careful.”

“okay,” he leaned over to place a kiss on your back before starting up again, “f-fuck,” he growled as he slid back out, slowly teasing your entrance before sliding in again, “you feel so good on my...c-cock?” you weren’t sure whether he was gauging your reaction to the word, but you looked to him curiously as a blush filled his entire head, “errr, i’m still not used to the terminology? i mean, i could always _not_ say any-OHhhh Sh—t,” you’d pressed yourself back against him to stop his rambling, moaning as he filled you once more, “d-doll.”

“Your _cock_ feels really good in me Sans,” you gave him a grin before looking down between your legs where the glow shown through your skin, “now keep to your promise okay?...make me cum again and again and ag-hooooh!” you groaned as he sunk deeper into you, immediately pulling back to snap into you more aggressively.

“i can tease as much as you baby,” you couldn’t hold yourself up anymore, pressing your face into the pillows as he moved down with you, his elbows pressing into the blankets, “but i want to feel you grip my cock and scream my name so i’m gonna fuck you into this bed now okay?” it was less of asking and more of making it clear the jokes were over.

“S-sans,” you whimpered as you felt one of his hands trail down and toy with your swollen sensitive flesh between your legs once his hips started up again, “Fffuck Sans!”

“yeah-just like that baby,” he rolled into you, his teeth grazing your shoulder as his cock pulsed inside, “s’that feel good? my fingers teasing~” his deep lazy drawl sent shiver s through your weak thighs.

No matter how you tried to get your own bit of control, you couldn’t fight against the immense pleasure he gave you. He felt too good, melting your mind and breaking your voice with every thrust.

“H-honey I’m gonna cum,” he groaned into your skin as you tried to keep focus, latching onto that knotting pleasure building inside, “make me cum Sans, please make me cum,” your words turned more into cries the more you spoke, feeling the edge closing in as his own thrusts became slower and deeper.

“Cum for me ____,” his fingers toyed and his hips rolled, attacking you from all sides as he demanded your orgasm once more, “Please cum, ple-OH FUCK!” your orgasm slammed into you, squeezing around his cock as you cried out for him, “y-yeah, there you go honey, you’re squeezing me so tight,” you could feel his own cock swelling for the end, the deepening growl in his voice as he road your pleasure out, “baby where-”

“Cum in me!” you whined through your orgasm, immediately feeling his hips pick up the pace at your demand, “please cum, cum in me!”

With one powerful thrust, you felt his seed flow through you, his hips slowly grinding as he bit into your shoulder for stability. You pushed into him, wanting to milk him for everything he could offer.

The room was filled with your heavy breaths.

“Baby,” he moaned with tired satisfaction, his hips slowly coming to a halt, “that was...great.”

You couldn’t help a chuckle, turning around as he pulled out, “I had fun too,” you carefully pulled his face to you, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around you, “you were great for your first time with a penis.”

“ahhh i probably viewed a lot more human porn for this than i care to admit honestly,” he laughed himself, settling a cheek to your chest, “but i did a good job ay?”

“Probably the best sex I’ve ever had,” your fingers scratched at his scalp as you basked in the heat of the room, the feeling of his seed pouring out of you, “we’ll have to explore some more next time.”

“oh? next time?” you could see his blush deepening while looking to you as if self-conscious.

You couldn’t help a sly grin, “What? Is my ass too scary for you?”

“Wha-no!” he flushed as pure cyan as cyan could get when you couldn’t help a chuckle at his defensiveness, his face burying into your skin to hide himself, “doll~” you squealed as he nipped at your body, “I bared my soul to you, don’t tease me.”

You calmed before running your fingers along his scalp once more, the realization hitting you hard, “right, you did huh?” his grip tightened around you at the growing silence, your heart beginning to speed up as a warmth bloomed inside of you, “...thank you for trusting me Sans,” you placed a kiss on his forehead as he looked up to you, tears forming in your eyes, “I...I’ll definitely let you read me lame science theories more often.”

He rolled his eyes at your joke, moving up to press his teeth to your cheek, “i love you too ____,” he yawned before sitting up, his hands on your thighs as he reached for his shirt, “we should definitely get cleaned up now.”

Sitting yourself up, you watched him clean your thighs before tossing the top over to the still spinning trash cyclone in the corner, “you have _got_ to get rid of that thing.”

“hmmm yeah, i tornado miss it one bit,” he winked at you which you chuckled at, “...what’s that beeping anyway?”

…

“OH CRAP THE PIE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me Here


End file.
